danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohori Ryosei
Ohori Ryosei is a minor antagonist in Newly Despaired: All Out War. Formerly, he was a student of the Red Order Academy class and a participant in the Killing Game featured in Newly Despaired: Red Order. His former talent is the Ultimate Robotic Engineer. He was accepted into the academy when he made multiple new inventions, like a disc that would seal holes in walls by fitting perfectly to shape. He would later use these to seal his wounds during his execution, and survive by living underground and devouring rats. Eventually, he would lose his mind and devour people who found themselves lost in the cave labyrinth of his own making. History Red Order Academy Not much is known about Ohori's early days, but in 5 BW, a 13 year old Ohori was scouted to become the Ultimate Robotic Engineer due to his inventions, and was accepted into the academy. There, he became well acquainted with one of his teachers, Diamond, who helped him with his anxiety and would help ease his worries about the new school. After Junko Enoshima's takeover, Diamond was evacuated from the school and was unable to help Ohori as he was picked to join the killing game. Killing School Life In 4 BW, Ohori, when awoken with the others, faced the new situation by freaking out. He was unwilling to converse with others due to his fear. When Monokuma announced the killing game, Ohori passed out and had to be taken to the nurses office. He would spend the next day trying to get to know the others, but having trouble due to his anxiety. When the motive was announced, Ohori was initially nervous. However, when he got his video that showed his sisters on the first day, Masaru Hagiwara was ready to take advantage of this weakness. Masaru kept trying to convince Ohori to kill someone, which caused Ohori to grow into a state of panic and distrust. When Kyoto Skyaski noticed and tried to talk to him, Ohori ended up killing her in a fear induced episode. Ohori's Execution Ohori tried to keep his crime secret during the trial, but he ended up accidentally giving himself away. In his panic, he dug himself deeper and deeper, eventually confessing his crime. Only a few students tried to console him, while the others were distracted by Masaru. When Monokuma announced that Ohori was to be punished, he began to desperately beg for his life. Ohori was executed by having to jump through many pitfalls while avoiding lasers. On the last jump, a laser sliced both his legs above the knees, and his right arm at the elbow, causing him to be unable to grip the platform, and fall down the abyss below. Survival Falling into a dark pit of trash, Ohori had barely managed to cling onto life. He utilized his wall discs in order to seal his wounds, while the pain and shock knocked him unconscious. After that, Ohori would spend his days under the academy while his fellow students continued to murder each other. In the meantime, he built himself new limbs, starting with a human arm and moving into more animal-like parts as his mind began to falter. The longer Ohori stayed in the pit, surrounded by his greatest fear, rats, he began to lose his mind. In his isolation, he began to hallucinate images of his sisters in order to try and subconsciously comfort himself. While his driving force for survival started off as the will to return home, it slowly shifted to hatred. Ohori cursed his fellow students from below, swearing that once he got out, he would drag them under and kill them. Ohori fully believed that the other students knew he was down there, and decided not to help him. Soon enough, a can of Chizuko Akiyama's remains due to her own execution was dropped down into the pit, and Ohori began feasting. Once he realized that he was eating the remains of his former friend, he puked and began to question how lost he truly was. Close Discovery Towards the end of the killing game, Ohori came into contact with Arisu Mori and the others who were currently alive. At this point, his speaking became a minimum, and all they could hear was his angry growling and snarling. Arisu named him 'Charlie' and fed him everyday. Despite this, he would grow into a fit of anger upon hearing her voice. Eventually, Ohori began using his tail to dig holes and tunnels underground, and stopped visiting Arisu. The Destruction of the Red Order Academy Ohori was underground as the school crumbled, and was driven into a panicked rampage. Eventually, he dug himself a viewing spot to the outside, but was far too gone to want to leave. He watched as Vinny Natale rescued both Arisu Mori and Saiko Osamu, and lamented that he couldn't go home to his sisters, for the last time as his true self. He had no more strength to move, and passed out. Not long after, Ohori wrote a note that he would later forget about, explaining that he wanted to get home to his sisters and that for anyone who discovered him to be patient as he tried to remember. Ohori would go on to devour people who came near the ruins of the academy, and became known as 'The Scorpion.' In 1 AW, Ohori's tunnels were discovered by Scorpius citizens, living in the city that would soon be attacked by Orion. Nearby were the ruins of the academy, and the various holes that Ohori used to burrow through. These citizens found Orion aligned citizens living near them, and decided to throw them inside the tunnels. The Orion members were heard screaming, as Ohori pulled them under and devoured them. Disaster City In 5 AW, during the events of Newly Despaired - Disaster City, The Reaper was killed, and his body fell into a river. The body was carried down the river and into a sewage pipe, which was in the same place as the wasteland. Reaper's body was found by Ohori, and hung up before being eaten piece by piece. Stuck in Momentum - Act 1 Later on in 5 AW, During a retrieval mission featured in the story, Stuck in Momentum, Mayu Hinode and Konoe Takahashi were sent to locate Reaper's transmitter from his body. They followed the river trail, coming across the wasteland, and seeing the destroyed academy there. After entering the tunnels through the holes, they were stalked by Ohori. The tunnels appeared to be made of garbage and trash, and had various bones lying around. Once the two found Reaper's transmitter, they were ambushed by Ohori and barely escaped. Konoe used his scythe arm to stab Ohori, and caused him to retreat. He later nursed his wounds and would not be spotted again until a year later. Under the World In 6 AW, the Scorpius agents, former teacher Diamond, Kana Shibahara, and Sakae Katagami, along with the Orion agent, Tsurugi Kinjo, went down into the depths of the underground by the academy ruins, and witnessed all the horrors Ohori had left behind there, including the can that Chizuko's remains were once in. While they were stalked by Ohori, they made it into his living space, and saw writing on the walls due to Diamond's light abilities. After learning that Ohori was the true identity of the Scorpion, he entered the room and confronted them. This caused Diamond to break down and be unable to fight. Ohori, however, lost his mind due to seeing Diamond, and began trying to attack her. After being swatted away by Tsurugi, Ohori began to circle around the room and explain in incoherent mumbles his hatred for the Red Order survivors, Saiko and Arisu. After the group attempted to reason with him, Diamond attempted to appeal to his memories of her. This failed, and Ohori trampled over Diamond in order to make his way to the exit. He outran Tsurugi and Sakae, and escaped the underground, with no true goal or purpose. He had been reminded of his anger and resentment, and disappeared after his escape. The Battle of Berlin Ohori Hunt Ohori makes his return a year later in 7 AW, when Scorpius tracked him headed for a small cliff side village. While prowling through the forests connected there, he killed a hunter by tossing a rock in his direction and stunning him, before killing him and devouring his body. Return of the Valkyrie The Battle of Tokyo City Part I The Battle of Tokyo City Part II Appearance Ohori is a pale and skinny figure, with a dirty and malnourished body. On his body and face are various markings made out of the blood of the rats he has eaten. His hair is matted and a dark purple color instead of his former pink. He has large, black eyes with small white pupils to signify his madness and loss of reasoning. As well, his teeth are disgusting and are a rotten dark color. He usually wears a large smile on his face, but when going into a rampage, his smile will turn into an expression of seething anger. Ohori's right forearm was amputated, and has been replaced with a metallic arm composed of trash pieces. It has claws instead of normal fingers, and is made sloppily and is extremely dirty and worn. On his lower body, both of his legs were amputated. His lower torso is covered in a metal casing, which connects to sets of four, long legs made out of garbage pieces, and provide more limbs along with mobility. On his backside, is a tail composed of various trash pieces, formed together and ending with a sharp claw, capable of grabbing with extreme force. Ohori was previously a young boy with fluffy pink hair, gray eyes, an orange scarf and gloves, a dark blue, short sleeved jacket with white buttons, and orange/brown pants. He had rosy cheeks, and his eyes were quite large and noticeable. Personality Ohori is a mad lunatic, incapable of deep thought or reason, and simply relying on instincts and remnants of his old feelings and abilities. Normally, he is in a state of an animal-like cycle, constantly looking for food and growling instead of talking. When encountering people who attempt to talk to him, Ohori can sometimes burst into sobbing fits and, more often than not, fits of rage and madness, in which he will try to attack anything that his brain might recognize from before his degradation. When Ohori encounters anyone who resembles a survivors of the Red Order Academy killing game, he will go into the same rage and turn completely tunnel visioned, and will stop at nothing to attack them unless he is knocked down hard enough. Formerly, Ohori was kind, but had crippling anxiety. He tried to make friends, but had many fears that controlled how he acted. He was always nervous, even in calm situations. Due to this, he was very clingy and relied on others more capable than him to survive. He had separation issues and freaked out when alone. However, he also freaked out when in large crowds. Relationships Red Order Academy: Diamond During his years in the Red Order Academy, Ohori's favorite teacher was Diamond. This is because she would often help him with his anxiety and reminded him of his sisters, which calmed him before important classes. During All Out War, Ohori tries to kill Diamond, but after being stopped, focuses his anger on his fellow students, showing that he did not hate Diamond, and only attacked her because he recognized her. Red Order Academy Class: Saiko Osamu While Ohori used to view Saiko as a big sister, and would even call her as such, he now sees Saiko as nothing more than a traitor and someone who watched as he descended into suffering madness. Because of this, he despises her, but is unable to remember her name or what she was like. Arisu Mori Just like his hatred for Saiko, Ohori feels extreme resentment for Arisu, and curses her for what he believed she did. Now, he simply goes into a rage when seeing someone who looks like her, but just like Saiko, cannot remember her name or any memories of what she acted like. Shiori Tsukihara During the Red Order killing game, Ohori had learned many things from Shiori Tsukihara, and valued her as someone who knew what was best. Despite this, he could not bring himself to tell her that he had killed Kyoto during the night of the murder, and kept it secret. Now, Ohori does not remember Shiori, and never learned of her work with the mastermind. Abilities Ohori, while a student, had very impressive robotic skills, and could even quickly teach himself how to drive various vehicles after he learned many of their structures. He had many inventions, but lost them after his execution. During All Out War, Ohori has only held onto bits and pieces of this knowledge, but has gained a considerable boost in strength due to his insanity and robotic appendages. He is able to move much faster than a person, and is much stronger than the average person. As well, he has many limbs and uses them to his advantage. However, he lacks the ability to think of strategies, so his prowess comes in the locked knowledge deep in his subconscious. Fear Monger Ohori's passive ability is Fear Monger, which is able to weaken all enemy attacks due to Ohori's presence and the legends surrounding himself as the Scorpion. Mad Rage While normal, all of Ohori's attacks are boosted slightly, regardless of what kind. However, when going into a state of rage and madness, his power increases, at the cost of lowered defense. However, he cannot be defeated while in this state, and the hits he takes will only register if the Mad Rage wears off, or he's hit with a big enough attack. List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Red Order * Newly Despaired: Andromeda (Mentioned) * Stuck in Momentum - A Newly Despaired Story * Newly Despaired: All Out War Trivia * Ohori's pink hair is not his natural hair color. His natural hair color is a faded brown. After being stuck in the trash pit, his hair turned to a faded purple, which was a mix between the two.